


"You're too damn cute."

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Romano x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"You're too damn cute."

Bribery would never work for Lovino unless it involved pasta, pizza, or tomato. So when he was offered all three in the condition he would ask one of his workmates out, he complied.

Choosing who to ask out among their officemates was never a hard decision, for Lovino always had an eye for Y/N. He barely had a chance to speak with her, but he would never lose the opportunity of waiting in line next to her to buy food or drinks from vending machine, and walking outside their building to steal a last glance for the day. Lovino was thankful of having almost the same schedule as Y/N despite of them being in different departments. However, he was not really thankful that it was Antonio, his friend but also not friend, to be the one to tell him some information about Y/N; though he was relieved to know from him that Y/N was single and was not dating anyone.

Deep inside, he wanted to thank Antonio for indirectly encouraging him to ask Y/N out, but also deep inside and what he shamelessly showed to Antonio and other close colleagues, he wanted to murder him. They all knew who he would ask out. And they were all participants of the dare. And every day, one of his friends would remind Lovino of the prizes if he would be successful.

Walking towards the coffee machine while practicing his speech or punch line or however he would approach her to ask for a date, he almost forgot that she was almost always heading there the same time as him. And there she was already picking the flavor of the day. She noticed him mindlessly approaching but stopped and turned red when she looked and smiled at him.

It was not like this was the first time she smiled at him. They had exchanged smiles before, for they always saw each other somewhere in the building at the usual times of the day. But this time, Lovino could not do anything but gape and watch as Y/N picked up her cup of hot coffee and walked away.

Work for the day was over and there she was walking towards the exit, and Lovino was just screaming inside while his friends were acting like fools to encourage him, though he just stood there and blushed.

It was another day again. Lovino was walking towards the coffee machine while thinking if he could and would really do it, thinking of some nice introductions in his head when coffee almost spilled at him as he bumped into someone. “Fuck it! Watch where you’re go… ing…” He should have known that practiced lines almost never happened.

“I’m sorry.” Y/N looked surprised and smiled sheepishly at the tomato man in front of her.

“No, Y/N! It was my fault, damn it I was not looking where I walk. Sorry.” Lovino could not allow Y/N to think it was her mistake. After all, he was really the one lost in thought.

“You know my name?” Y/N asked him curiously with a slight blush on her face.

“Fuck. No. It’s just a guess damn it.” His red face betrayed him though.

Y/N chuckled and Lovino felt blood rushing throughout his body. “You love tomato, don’t you?”

“H-how did you know?” Lovino sounded as if the information was very confidential.

“You always eat one during lunch and sometimes while leaving the building.”

“Y-you noticed?”

“Everyone does!”

“What?!?”

“You’re too damn cute. You’re a popular topic in our department!”

Lovino was not sure how to feel of this information. Y/N sounded so casual talking to him, and about him. He looked down before shyly looking into her eyes. “Am I popular to you, too?”

Y/N’s frozen smile became an awkward laugh. “Well, haha, yes… uh… I guess I shall go now ha-ha!”

But before she could escape with her sudden red face, Lovino lightly tugged her sleeve. “I… I was dared to ask someone out. But I’d like to date you even without the dare.”

Y/N was wide-eyed silent for a moment. She bit her lips before she replied. “I was dared to accept a date and I was hoping it would be you. I guess Tonio is responsible for this.” She then turned to look at Lovino and smiled.

“You know that bastard?”

“He’s my cousin.”

“Damn it.”

“So, uh, are we…”

“Will you go on a date with me?”

Y/N could definitely not say no to her secretly hoped person whom those words would come from. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
